I love you
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: After they materialized Aelita, there's a new girl at the school. At this point Yumi gets called to the principles office. Odd is becoming more and more lonelier by the minute, but he's not talking to any of the guys about it. Now there are three proble


Code Lyoko:

I love you

Summary: After they materialized Aelita, there's a new girl at the school. At this point Yumi gets called to the principles office. Odd is becoming more and more lonelier by the minute, but he's not talking to any of the guys about it. Now there are three problems that they have to deal with. R&R. Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremie and Aelita. Odd and the mystery girl. (I'll tell her name in the story. Hehehehe)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

-Part one: The loner. - (Odd's p.o.v.)

"Hey Odd, do you want to go for a walk or something?" Ulrich asked.

"Nah man I'm going to stay here and find something to do." I replied in a depressed voice.

"O.k. suet your self." Ulrich said as he walked off.

After Ulrich left, I got up to feed Kewi. After that I deiced to go for a walk and I saw a girl caring all of her books. But leave it to me I tripped right into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me get that for you." I said as he bent down to pick up the books.

"Oh it's quite all right. But can you show me where the principle office is. Please and thank you." The girl said as she gave me a smile.

"Yeah sure, follow me." I said, as I started to walk towards his office caring her books.

When we reached the office, the lady at the desk, told her to go on ahead inside, that he waiting for her.

"If you want I'll hold on to your books, and be right here waiting for you." I said as I gave her smile with a slight blush.

"Sure why not. But when I get back you have to tell me about for self." She said, as she walked in to the room.

"O.k."

Five minutes passed since she went in there. I was a little curious about why he needed to talk to her. But she was new, so maybe she was getting her room assignment. As I looked out the door to the hall way, Ulrich walked by.

"Hey what are you doing here? Are you waiting for Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Huh, Yumi's in there. I didn't know that. But no I'm waiting for this girl." I replied.

"A girl, do you at least know her name?" He asked.

"No. but when she gets out of there we're going to talk."

After I said that the door opened and Yumi and that girl walked out together.

"Hey, Odd what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for her." I replied.

"Hey are you ready to go." She asked.

"Yeah."

"Later guys, I'll see you tonight Yumi." The girl said, as she walked out the door.

We walked to her room before we started talking.

"So, I guess your name is Odd." She said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Oh, my is Heather."

"That's a pretty name. But I hate to leave you but I really have to go." I said as I put her books on the desk.

"O.k. I guess I'll see you around." She replied.

"See ya."

After I closed the her door, I went strait to my room. I just needed to spend so time to my self. After we materialized Aelita, I just felt like I was alone.

"Hey Odd, are you ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah why." I replied as I looked over at Ulrich.

"Oh, it's just you seem to a little down these days." Ulrich said, with a concerned voice.

"It's nothen. Hey Kewi are you hungry." I said as put food down for him.

After I got feeding Kewi, I was headed towards the door when Jeremie walked in.

"Odd are you ok?" he asked.

"**God** **what's with the third degree**?" I snapped.

"Sorry you don't have to yell." Jeremie said, as he moved away from the door.

"I have to go see ya later." I said as slammed the door behind me.

I started to walk toward the woods, when I ran into Heather.

"Hey, Odd...are you ok, you seem pretty upset." She said as her smile went away.

I just gave her smile, as I walked passed her. I couldn't bare for her to see me this way. I guess I need to find my self before I let her in. as I walk further in the woods I walked right by the sewer entrance. That was the place I wanted to see.

Well I hoped you like this story. I know I can't spell so please don't tell me. Flames if needed. R&R


End file.
